


Emerald Eyes

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: An orc walks into your book shop, then decides to sweep you off your feet. NSFW ending





	1. Chapter 1

Your attention was drawn away from you book by the door of your shop opening with a ding and an orc walked in.   
This wasn’t uncommon, since your little bookshop lay in a few streets separating the orcs and humans homes. Not in a derogative way, but because of the orcs size, they needed bigger homes, higher roofs, taller showers and so on. You had a few orc regulars. A little old lady orc (for a orc anyway) who still towered over you. She would come in and ask for your suggestions. You would always give her a novel that followed women during the war. She liked though stories. A few young orcs would come in for school and college books and the occasion woman sought out a sappy romance. But you had never seen this orc before. You would have remembered.   
He was tall, even by a orcs standard. He wore a tailored made suit that showed off a strong physic underneath. But with a tie and shirt made him look like a business man. His tusks that protruded from his mouth were a little smaller than most, at least compared to his size. Perhaps if he was a foot shorter, they might have looked different. Not that you minded this at all. The orc tusks had been shrinking for the last 500 years because they no longer use them. Like how some humans need their wisdom teeth removed just because their jaws are no longer big enough.   
But he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes you had ever seen. Married that with well kept hair and a strong jawline, it made the most handsome orc you had ever seen.   
He looked out of place in your little book shop. His eyes darted around the store before landing on a section in the corner and walking to it. He didn’t even see you, the little book worm in the corner behind a high counter with a book on her lap. It made you smile.   
“Can I help?” You called out, making him jump and twist to find you. The reaction cause you to giggle and place your book down to stand.   
“yes, Im looking for a book.” He walked over to the counter, his hands by his side but looked a little stiff.   
“Hmm, I think we have a few of those here.” You giggled, looking at the mountains of books crammed into the store.   
“Yes.” He chuckled, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck as he looked away. He looked adorable. “My sister, shes looking for an original copy of an orcish story book for her children. Its called The Hollow Tree. Its rather rare, so I understand if you don’t have it. But im at my wits end trying to find this book for her.”   
Your heart jumped into your throat when he looked at you. You were locked by his eyes, that danced with intelligence. You had never felt so attracted to someone like this before. You were thankful you could be the bringer of good news, hoping he might smile at you. But you were a business owner yourself, and you had your head screwed on right.   
“Well, that is a rare book. Comes with a steep cost, if I remember correctly.” You reach down and grab the front door keys from under the counter, not letting him see you do this.   
“I can pay. I saw one sold for $15,000. It’s a small cost compared to her wrath.” He chuckled, making you giggle.   
“Or the happiness of your nieces or nephews?” You offered, a smirk on your lips.   
“That too, I suppose.” He chuckled as you came out from behind the counter to go and lock the door.   
“I wouldn’t normally do this, but you seem like a nice person.” You signal him to follow you through a door at the back of your shop. One thing about your little shop was it had a few different rooms. One you had a kettle, microwave and sink so you could make yourself lunch, the other was a storage room, but the one at the back, that was your treasure trove.   
The orc followed you without question, his eyes dance with confusion and interests when you unlocked the back door and went in. He was quick to follow, having to duck under the low door to get in.   
This room was a lot more organised that the main shop. No book was out of place or even open. It smelled like old books and lavender. In the centre of the room was a square table, which had a notebook on it, which held all the information you had on the books and their costs.   
you walked over to the shelf where you kept orcish tales and quickly found the very book you were looking for.   
“Here we are.” You pull it out and placed it on the table.   
“I never thought a little place like this might have it.” The orc spoke it wonder as his eyes skimmed over the title.   
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” You said as you shot him the death glare. “Original, published in 1892, signed by Sir Bernard Thurst himself.” You open the book to show him the signature as well as the certificate of authenticity. His large hands carefully moved over the book, tracing the signature and then to look at the rest of the book, which you allowed.   
“$25,000” he said, making you jump.   
“Pardon?” you jumped, his voice seeming to boom in the little room.   
“Im trying to make a deal with you.” He smirked, sending butterflies through your stomach. “$25,000 for the book.”  
“Deals done.” You stated, quickly moving to get a protective cover and case for the book.   
“You aren’t going to haggle?” He asks, his eyebrows raised.   
“Not for that amount. Why, do you want to go higher?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk on your lips.   
He smiled at you, a genuine, wholehearted smile as he shook his head.   
You packed up the book in an old box before taking both him and the box out of the room and locking it.   
Once back in the main shop, you didn’t unlock the doors just yet until money had passed over.   
You punched the amount into the machine and he presented a debit card to it, punched in his pin and the transaction was complete.  
He thanked you again before taking his leave. You unlocked the door and waved to him as he stepped back out into the street.   
\---------time skip -----------  
The following day, you had returned to your book. The excitement of the sale from yesterday had worn off but the feel you had for the stranger didn’t. you didn’t know what it was about him that you were so drawn to. But you pushed it away. He was obviously one of those high flying businessmen who wouldn’t want a little bookworm trailing behind them.   
That was until you heard the door to your shop open again and he walked back in.   
You jumped, your book falling to the floor.   
“I feel like I have stolen from you.” He stated, standing at the counter as you stood.   
“Have you?” You asked, a little confused.   
“Technically, no. but in underpaid you for that book, then yes.” He glances at the door where you had taken him through the back.   
“you didn’t underpay me.” You said, with a soft smile.  
“I have. Even my sister agrees. Allow me to pay you an additional $5,000.” He reaches for his wallet but you reach across the counter and catch his hand as it rises to his inner pocket. The action made him freeze.   
“You didn’t underpay me. If anything, you over paid me. I made a profit on that book, and you got a collectable. We are evan.” You smile reassuringly at him. Little did he know, you had bought that book 5 years ago for a mere $10,000 so you were happy with a 150% profit.   
“Then allow me to take you out for dinner.” He said, quickly. So quickly that you almost didn’t catch it. It was like he was rushing to finish the sentence and then held his breath.   
You froze, unsure if you had heard him right.   
“Like, like a date?” you ask, your hand falling from his own.   
“yes.” He breaths. His eyes meet yours for a soft red ting to his green cheeks. He was nervous.   
“Okay.” You breath, unable to believe your luck. You answer seems to snap a little confidence into him as he nods and pulls out a small compact diary from his breast pocket.   
“what evening are you avalible?” he asks as he flips through the diary.   
“Uh, a-any except Tuesday, because im going to a friends.” You answer, slapping yourself mentally for stuttering a little.   
“Tonight?” he suddenly asked, looking to your for approval.   
“Yeah, tonights great.” You smile and nod. “I close here at 5 so is 7 okay for you?” You ask, wanting to give yourself enough time to shower and pick out an outfit and get ready. Although you might close early.   
“7 it is. I’ll pick you up. Where do you live?” He asks.   
“Here.” You giggle, pointing to the roof. He follows your finger in confusion. “I live in the flat above here. The door to the right of the shop is mine. Number 21.”   
“Okay, here it is.” He nods, more to himself than to you. “Garekk.”   
“Huh?” You asked, a little unsure of what he had said.   
“My name, its Garekk.”  
“Mines [y/n].” you told him, loving the way he repeated your name like a secret. And with a quick goodbye, he leaves. You didn’t realise till he was gone, but your hands were shaking and you had a permanent grin on your lips.   
\--------------time skip ------------------  
The first date had went so well. You spoke the whole evening. You told him about how you had run the book store for years and how you also painted and sold your art work on the side. You found out he was 32 years old, and his sister was 29, married with 2 little boys who were 1 and 3. He also had an older and younger brother by 2 years each way. He showed you pictures of his nephews on his phone who were the cutest babies you had seen. He seemed so happy and proud when speaking about them and his family, it warmed your heart.   
His work was never really brought up, only because you didn’t want to seem like you were snooping. You knew it must be well paid because of his suite, his less than a year old car and how he had taken you to one of the most expensive restaurants in town. But you learned through some over heard conversations and his complaints about board rooms that he was the head of some sort of tech company.  
He asked about the little room in the back, and you liked to collect older books to store them properly. But there were plenty in there that were worth a lot, so you kept them under lock and key and only people who specifically ask for one can see them.   
By the end of the night, you were completely in love with him. He was sweet, funny and extremely handsome. But you had only known him 2 days, so when he dropped you off, you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with a thankyou and a note with your number on it.   
Less than an hour later, he asked you out again. One date lead to another and now you were on the 6th date in 4 weeks. He text and phoned you most days as did you with him. Even when you didn’t see him physically, you knew he would drop everything to answer your message. You had exchanged a few chase kisses, but when you were on the last date, you had made out properly in his car. It was an accident, really. You leaded across to kiss him goodnight but you couldn’t pull away. His large hands had trembled as they held you. He quickly started to dominate the kiss. But then he pulled away, panting like you were. While you had parted way that night, you didn’t think you could do it again. And you hoped neither could he.  
You were still choosing what shoes to wear when the doorbell rang and you glanced at the clock. He was 10 minutes early. You couldn’t help but curse him, although you would rather he was early rather than late. Running to the door, you opened it to see him moving from foot to foot in a new suit.   
“Im nearly ready, you want to come in? I’ll be 2 minutes.” You step back, allowing him to step into your house. He hadn’t been inside yet because you didn’t want a stranger in your home just yet. But now you were comfortable with him.   
Your apartment was small, much like the shop. The living room was cosy, with a small TV in one corner, 2 book shelfs against the other wall and a sofa.   
You told him to wait while you grabbed your shoes from your closet.   
“So, you promised me an inexpensive date, before I make you bankrupt.” You called to him as you left your room to see him looking over your books.   
“yes, I thought we could go back to mine.” He answers you with a smile.   
“perfect.” You smiled, as you walked up to him and leaned up to kiss him. He ducked down to meet your lips. Standing a good 2 and a half foot taller than you, you were thankful. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you against his chest as he kissed you slowly and deeply. You couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. When he pulled back, his cheeks were dusted red as he looked away from you.   
“What?” you ask with a soft smile, your hands on the back for his neck. He takes you and leads you to the sofa, sitting down.   
“I understand if you say no, and I don’t want to pressure you in to anything. But, would you consider spending the night at my house tonight?” he doesn’t look at you while he speaks, far too nervous of your response. “I thought perhaps we could have a drink, but if you want to come back, then I wont have anything. And I know you close the shop on Sundays so we could perhaps spend the day together as well.”   
“I’d love to.” You smile, moving a little closer to him, glad your plans and his had aligned. Because you didn’t know how to approach the subject regarding the small bag in your bedroom with a change of clothes and other things. He looked up with you with a surprised but happy look as you got to your feet to go grab your bag. You didn’t go back straight away, instead moving some things around so it sounded like you were packing. Once you came out with the bag in hand, you were greeted by his smile as he took the bag from your hand and offered his free arm for you to loop your own arm in.   
You grabbed your coat and left, locking up your flat before sliding into his car. You always liked it because it made you feel like a movie star plus it had all the gadgets and headed seating. Something you were thankful for since Garekks body was a lot warmer than your own so you could heat yourself up without boiling him.   
He pick your back in the back and joined you, turning the car on with a soft purr.   
You knew he lived outside of town. You assumed it must be a nice apartment since he was a lot better off than you were financially. But you weren’t prepared.  
After driving for half an hour, you left town and went into the forest that surrounded the area. He took a little slip road about 5 minutes from town and drove up a very winding road before pulling up outside a massive house. It was a modern house, with white walls and that ‘new’ look. You had seen them in brochures and movies, but never in person. 2 stories at least and, apart from the road leading up to it, it was surrounded by trees.   
“wow.” You whispered as you stepped out the car, turning to Garekk. “you live here?”   
He chuckles at your question as he gets your bag from the back of the car.   
“Yes, I bought it 3 years ago.” He smiles as he places a hand on your lower back to gently move you forward. The front door was jet back but once he’d unlocked it, it opened into a massive entry way. As you stepped inside, you saw there was two rooms to your left and right and a marble staircase leading to the upper floors. The ceiling was brightened by a chandelier hanging from the centre and it sparkled off the white floors.   
Garekk lead you to the left where there was a dinning room, set up for a meal for two with unlit candles in the middle. That was when the aroma hit you. It smelt like heaven coming from the kitchen. Another door lead to the kitchen, which you could just see was one of those kitchens you saw in the showrooms, with a marble island in the middle and black counter tops.   
then you saw a shadow move. You grab onto Garekks arm, pulling him before he stepped any closer.   
“Theres someone in the kitchen.” You whispered to him, afraid it might be a robber.   
Garekk let out a booming laughter, making you huff indecently.   
“That’s my chief, I hoped you might accept my invitation and I couldn’t have you waiting for a meal.” He laughed, rubbing your arm reassuringly.   
The chief must have heard because he popped his head out and smiled at you.   
“Evening.” He nodded.   
“Hello.” You called back, feeling silly.   
“It wouldn’t be 2 minutes, sir. You are just in time.” He smiles before disappearing back into the kitchen.   
“You shouldn’t have gone to the trouble of-“ you start to scold him when he places a finger over your lips.   
“no trouble at all.” He hushes, before walking over to the table and pulling out a seat for you, like he did at restaurants. You smiles, your mind long forgotten the scolding as you took the seat and he sat at the other side.   
Soon, the cook brought out a small appetiser. You weren’t sure what it was but it tasted wonderful, as did the main course.   
\----------------  
The candles were nearly completely burnt through and we dimly lighting the room that you still sat in with Garekk. Speaking to him felt so easy that you could easily forget you had only known him 4 weeks. The cook had left after main course, with the nod of approval from Garekk.  
that had been hours ago and you just couldn’t pry yourself away from him to look at the clock.   
You leaned back in your chair, a little uncomfortable now. Only because the dinning chairs weren’t made to be sat on for hours on end. Garekk noticed.   
“Do you want to go into the living room?” He asks, and you nod. You wanted to see the rest of the house, as well as his bedroom.   
he got to his feet and you mirrored him, tucking your chair under and allowing him to guide you across the entrance hall and into the large living room. One wall was completely made of glass, allowing you to see into the outside. You hadn’t noticed at first, but there was a drop at the side of the house, so the view was of the top of the trees. It looked incredible.   
On one wall as a large fireplace that was on and another held a large TV with a big L shaped sofa on the wall beside the door. The floor had a cream carpet that was soft under your feet (having taken your shoes off and placing them to the side once you sat at the table.   
You walked to the glass wall. It was late, but the moon was nearly full and very bright tonight. It illuminated all the trees.   
“Do you like the view?” Garekk asked, walking up behind you. You smiled because you could see him in the reflection.   
“very much so.” You giggled as you saw him stop behind you. His hands hovered over your waist so you took them in your hands and wrapped his arms around you, pressing your back against his front. “Do you?”   
“Very much.” He whispered, ducking his head down so he could place a kiss to your neck. You giggled and let your head fall to the side, allowing him to trail kisses up your neck.   
His tusk brushed against your cheek and shoulder as he did this, but you didn’t mind. You found you really liked the feeling of the tusks on your skin. It was relaxing. You could feel them caress you as you kissed him normal, since your face fit perfectly between them.   
you turn your head to meet his final kiss, reaching up and behind you so you could place your hands in his hair and on his neck. His own hands slid across your midsection, drifting close to the bottom of your breast but never quite touching you the way you needed him to touch you. You let out a small moan against his lips and you were answered by a deep growl emitted from his chest. He pulled back when he felt you jump a little but, before he could retreat from embarrassment, you twisted in his arms and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a desperate kiss.   
his hands, this time with a little more freedom, ran up and down your back before daring to move down and cup your ass. You let out a soft moan again, showing him you didn’t mind as one of your hands moved to over the shoulder of his suit and down to the tie.   
“I don’t think we’ll be spending too long in here.” You giggle against his lips, feeling his bulge straining against his trousers.   
his large hands lifted you up, making you let out a small gasp from shock. This earned a grin from your orc who carried you out the living room. You wrapped your legs around his torso as he climbed the stairs, ducking down to kiss the area of his neck left exposed by his shirt and up to his tusks. You could feel the groans deep with in his chest. But it seemed your teasing was too much for him because the second he was up the stairs, he pressed you against the nearest wall and kissed you. You allowed him to dominate the kiss, small signs and moans leaving your lips between gasps for air. You grabbed the tie around his neck and pulled him as close as you could, keeping him there as you moved your body against his the best you could. His member was big, you could feel it rubbing against you when you moved. Only separated by the thin materials of your tights and his trousers. You could feel yourself growing more and more needy for him.   
apparently, he was the same. He pulled you away from the wall and stumbled to a room, his lips still on yours. You didn’t know where but you knew it must be his bedroom. Once inside, he placed you down on the floor.   
You glanced around to see it seemed to be the same sort of room as the living room. It was large, with one wall made of glass but this one had full curtains that could be closed. A orc-queen sized bed beside the window with wardrobes and a desk on the other side of the room and another door that lead off to the side.   
“Is that a bathroom?” You ask, pointing to it. Garekk nods and you slip out his grasp with a wink. “I’ll be right back.”   
“Please hurry.” He said in a low and desperate voice that made you grin widely.   
Slipping inside, you didn’t bother turning on the light as you wriggled out of your dress and tights to reveal some purple lingerie. It hugged your body but was practically see through in most areas and that with a matching thong made it perfect.   
you then walked back out to see Garekk staring out the window.   
“Do you like the view?” you asked, drawing his attention back to you.   
“Ye-“ HE started as he turn to look at you then stopped. His eyes trailed over your body, raking over your figure like he had never seen a female before.   
You walked up to him, swinging your hips as you did so. His mouth was slightly open as he moved quickly to meet you in the centre of the bedroom. One hand buried itself in your hair as he kissed you with a hint of desperation and need you craved. Like he was unable to control himself any longer. But neither were you.   
Taking him by the tie, you pulled him over to the bed, allowing the two of you to fall on it. But you were quick to straddle him, his hands on your sides as you kissed him and moved your body against his.   
you let go of his tie to unbutton his shirt. He had discarded his suit jacket at the dinner table an hour ago.   
Garekk then flip you both, making you giggle as he got off the bed to pull off his shirt.   
You moved so you were sitting on the end of the bed. A smirk grew on his lips as you started to undo his belt and then his trouser.   
“Eager.” He murmured in a low voice.   
“No more than you.” You giggle as you lower your palm over his erection and he threw his head back, involuntarily thrusting into your hand. You could tell he was big, even by orc standard.   
once he was able to allow the trousers to drop from his hips, he did. You moved back so you were in the centre of the bed. He then pulled down the black boxers he wore and his hardened member was free. You couldn’t help but clench your thighs together at the sight. You had dreamed about having him like this, but you could never had imagined how large he was.   
Garekk crawled onto the bed and up your body, making you lie down as you spread your legs, allowing him to lay between them. He peppered a few kisses to your face, neck then down your chest. He kissed the valley on your breast, his hands running over your breasts as you arched your back.   
his hands ran down your front and then to your side as his mouth moved down your skin, kissing the soft garment that thinly hid your body from his own.   
once at your thong though, he hooked his fingers under and pulled then down your body. He sat back as he pulled the garment off your feet. You reached to the bottom of the lingerie and pulled it up, slowly so he could watch before pulling it off your head and throwing it to the side.   
your name left his lips like a prayer as his gaze moved over your body and down to your most intimate area. He traced his fingertips on your thigh before slipping them up so they brushed against your core. You let out a soft gasp, the smallest touch from him able to sent a electric shock through your body. He stroked your clit, painfully slowly, as his other hand wrapped around his own member starting slowly pumped.   
all you could do was gasp and moan under his touch as he gently slid a finger inside you, then another. You arched your back again, moaning.   
“Please.” You gasped, your mind going crazy as he moved the fingers in and out of you.   
“what?” He groaned, his hips buckling into his own hand as he felt how hot and wet you were for him.   
“Please, just, please!” You gasp, unable to string a sentence together. He chuckled but removed his finger from inside you. You were about to complain when you felt him move back between your legs. His whole body over yours as he put a hand at the side of your head to hold himself up with the other lined his cock up with your opening.   
He pushed inside, filling you completely as you gasped and moaned, reaching up so you could cling to him.  
once he was completely in, you rolled your hips against his, earning a low growl as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then closed. His teeth were bared as he placed his other hand at the other side of your head. A quick thrust had you both moaning.   
he was quick to set a fast pace as you moaned beneath him. You moaned his name relentlessly and each time he snapped his hips against yours and increased the speed.   
Garekk looked down at you, watching for any sign of discomfort or regret but found only pleasure in your eyes as you begged him to keep going. A month you two had been pining for each other. He never pushed you more than you wanted and you never wanted him to think of you as someone who would just jump into bed with him. This way, you two had created a bond, a connection with a friendship. This went so far beyond just lust.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck completely so you could pull him down to kiss you as he hammered into you at an inhuman speed that it made your eyes roll into the back of your head. Kissing down your throat, neck and shoulder before coming back up.   
“I can give you everything.” He grunted in your ear, drawing you back from the pure pleasure you were feeling. You looked at him, confused. “Anything you want, I’ll give it to you. Fuck.” He growled as he squeezed his eyes shut and thrusted his hips harder.   
“I don’t want anything.” You run your hand down the side of his face to cup his cheek. “I want you.”   
His eyes snap open to look at you before leaning down to press a desperate kiss to your lips. You moaned as you felt his speed increase as well as a coil in your stomach start to tighten.   
“I-I’m gon-gonna-“ you try to speak but you cant, your body far to gone in the pleasure.   
“Me too.” Garekk moaned as he looked down between your bodies. “Fuck!”   
Your orgasm hit you like a train, sending you flying as pleasure filled every nerve you had with pure ecstasy.   
“A- Garekk!” You moaned as your vision blurred from the pleasure and your body shook.   
“[y/n]!” he growled as your walls pulsed around him and he came, deep inside you. You could feel every muscle in his body clench as he came.   
his thrusts became long and sloppy as he buried his head in your neck, leaving you both gasping for air.   
He was the first to move, pulling out and moving to the side of you. Not wanting to lose the contact, you cuddled into his, resting your head on his chest. The room was warm enough to warrant not going straight under the covers.   
But something was playing on your mind.   
“Why did you say that?” You looked up him, seeing his eyes lazily open with a confused look so you clarified. “About giving me something.”  
A small smile pulls at him lips as he sat up.   
“Ive not dated a lot. I could never trust anyone other than family and I had seen my brothers and sister be used before. But then I met you.” He looked at you and reaches out to run a finger down your cheek. “I knew you were different. You wanted my time, not my money. You were the opposite of everything I detested and you are genuine. I cant tell you how much I adore you. I just want to make you happy, and I love the way your eyes light up when I show you things and places you’ve never been.”  
You sit there, staring at him with wide eyes.   
“You know I don’t care about-“ you start but he laughs.   
“I know. You demand cheaper dates and order the cheapest thing you can. You always try to pay your side. I can see that. But I want you. And I want to give you a good life. I’d give you everything I have for a smile.” he speaks lovingly to you as you couldn’t help but smile at him, moved by his words.   
“I adore you as well.” You smile, tears welling in your eyes as he holds you close. You weren’t going to say love just yet, but he was making it hard not too.   
A soft smile graces his lips as he kisses you softly. When he pulls back, he get up to pull back the covers, which you slip up and he joins you once again.   
“So, tomorrow? Im thinking dinner in Rome?” He wraps his arms around you as you cuddle against his.   
“Oooorrrr-“ You sit up as he laughs, knowing you were about to give him another alternative. “We could pack a picnic and go for a walk in those woods.” You point out the window.   
He follows your finger.   
“Okay, then dinner in Rome?” He offered and you couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head.   
“We’ll see.” You mumble, cuddling back into him, resting your head on his chest and nodding off to the sound of his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Eyes part 2  
Garekk x reader  
Request: Can you do a part two about the morning after? Maybe a little confession of love? I have fallen in love with Garekk   
Part 1: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/179730056584/emerald-eyes

You woke to the pitter patter of rain falling on the window.   
For a few minutes, you allowed your mind to wake up a little before even attempting to move. You could feel everything around you was different, even the bedding. But you knew why.   
After such a mind blowing night, it was understandable why you would have slept past sun rise.   
opening your eyes, you could see out of the large window which gave you full view of the forest in the rain. The day was cloudy, and dull but relaxing. You liked days like this.   
Sitting up in the bed, you looked over to your new lover, who lay still fast asleep. Smiling, you couldn’t help but admire how handsome he was and you knew you couldn’t wake him.   
Slipping out of the bed, you realised you had left your bag down stairs. You didn’t want to go down with nothing on, until you saw Garekks shirt on the floor from last night. Picking it up , you threw it over yourself and did a few of the buttons up. It drowned you, so you felt a little less exposed.   
You quickly ran down stairs and found your bag in the entry hall. Picking it up, you returned to the bedroom. In the corner where the window met the wall was a large arm chair. It was facing out to the window, meaning Garekk must like to sit and watch the forest.   
You sat in the chair, able to bring your legs up as you cuddle up. From your bag, you pulled out a book you had been reading for a couple of days now. Opening on your lap, you began to read.   
The mixture of the soft sound of rain hitting off the roof and window plus the hum of Garekks breathing made you smile, anchoring you to the real world as you read.   
About an hour later, you heard a small grumble come from the bed and you glanced up to see Garekk was streaching in a sitting position. His eyes found you instantly once he realised you weren’t in the bed beside him but you smiled.   
“How long have you been up?” He asked, his voice rough from lack of use.   
“About an hour.” You shrug, placing your book marker in your book.   
“An hour? You should have woke me.” He playfully scolded you.   
“you looked so peaceful, I couldn’t.” You told him as he turns to climb out of the bed. His broad back showed signs of your nails, making you blush slightly and drop your gaze.   
Garekk pulled on some fresh black shorts and a dressing gown.   
“Its so quiet out here. You’re so lucky.” You smile as he comes up behind the chair. Your comment earned a soft chuckle as you looked up at him.   
“have you eaten?” he asks you, a soft smile on his lips. You shook your head.   
he offers you his hand and you take it, getting to your feet.   
He takes you to the kitchen, which had a lovely marble breakfast bar which you hopped up onto the high seats and Garekk opened his cupboards.   
“do you have bread? I kinda fancy some toast.” You ask, earning a chuckle from Garekk who starts to make you both some toast. He boiled the kettle for tea and coffee before joining you at the breakfast once it was all made.   
you didn’t realise how hungry you were until you were eating.   
You ate in a comfortable silence. Once done, you sipped at your drink.   
“I have a better idea.” Garekk suddenly says as he stands and takes his coffee in one hand.   
You mirror him and he guides you through the kitchen to a back door which lead out onto a wooden landing outside.   
There seemed to also be one upstairs because this one had the protections from the above one.   
there were a few chairs and a table already there. Despite the rain, it wasn’t windy and was actually quite warm out today, so you didn’t have to quickly change.   
The two of you sat outside as you finished your drinks.   
Garekk asked you how the shop was doing.   
“good. Its coming into winter so im thinking of closing on a Monday as well.” You tell him, earning a smile from him.   
“I work from home on Mondays. Perhaps you could spend the weekend here.” He smiles, his eyes seeming to dance with joy.   
“We sleep together once and you’re already okay having me living here part time?” You laugh although you couldn’t shake off how lovely it sounded. You enjoyed his company immensely and there was something about him wanting you around so much that made you feel wanted.   
“You can live here full time.” Garekk smirked, one which made you shake your head with a chuckle of your own.   
“Do you invite every woman you sleep with to live with you.” You giggle, taking a sip of your drink.   
“No, just the one Ive fallen in love with.” He answer and you nearly spit out your tea.   
“Pardon?” You say after you manage to swallow your tea as you stare at him with wide eyes.   
“I know it might seem early, and I promise you it has no correlation between what happened last night. But I am in love with you.” Garekk speaks with such passion that you knew he couldn’t be lying.   
“Are-are you sure?” you ask, placing your mug on the table and earning a chuckle.   
“Absolutely.” He confirmed with a soft smile which made your heart hammer in your chest.   
“Well, at least that’s both of us.” You shrug, a smirk pulling at your lips as you pick up your mug again. You saw his eyes widen at your words. You could play the surprise confession game just as well as he could.   
“What?” He asks.   
“I’ve never been someone who falls in love quickly. But you have totally changed that. You walked into my bookshop and turned my whole words upside down.” You smile, remembering fondly the first day you had met him.   
“My apologies.” Garekk offers, making you look over to him. He was staring at you with such care and love in his eyes. No one had ever looked at you like that.   
“You should be sorry. I was more than happy just reading about happily ever afters.” You giggle.   
“I never had much time for that sort of stuff. Till you came along.” Garekk smirks at you as he fires back. “Plus, I don’t think there are many fairy tales with some orc brute gets a fair maiden.”   
“I guess we will have to change that.” You get up and walk over to him to sit on his lap and retrieve a soft kiss which earns a soft groan from him. It was still frowned upon for humans to have relations with anyone who isn’t human. The stigma was dying down but you were more than happy to fight it if it meant you could be with one of the most amazing men you had ever met. And you wanted him to know that.   
His massive arms wrap around you as yours drape over his shoulders.   
The kiss starts to get more heated and, before you knew it, you had moved to straddle him.   
“you know, I think that rain will make it rather difficult to get back to the main road today. With all the mud.” Garekk gasps as he pulls away from the kiss. You were more than happy to carry on kissing around his tusks and down his strong jawline and neck.   
“What a shame. Looks like you’re stuck with me till tomorrow.” You giggle, playfully nipping at the area as you grind down against him. “How about we pass the time by proving last night wasn’t some amazing dream.”   
Garekk chuckled but quickly stood up, his arms locking under you to keep you against him. You wrapped your legs around his torso as he carried you inside.   
That day was spent with whispers of love and gasps of pleasure.


End file.
